The American Society for Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is requesting funds to provide travel, lodging and subsistence for the guest speakers at its annual meeting to be held March 5-7, 1986 at the Hyatt-Bethesda in Bethesda, Maryland. ASPO is the only scientific society in the United States devoted entirely to the prevention of cancer. It is a multidisciplinary organization made up of epidemiologists, biostatisticians, molecular biologists, geneticists, biochemists, nurses, health educators, pathologists, and professionals in occupational and public health. The program of the annual meeting is also multidisciplinary, bringing together experts from many fields to promote cancer prevention. The program for the 1986 annual meeting is designed to: a) communicate new information on the cases of human cancer including environmental exposures, life styles and host susceptibility factors; b) evaluate methods and programs for the prevention and early detection of cancer; and c) review public policy issues related to cancer prevention.